The present disclosure relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to estimation of channel parameters and of interference level in such systems.
In a wireless communication system, it is often necessary to estimate the response of a wireless channel from a transmitter to a receiver. The channel estimate may be used for various purposes such as data detection, time synchronization, frequency correction, spatial processing, rate selection, and so on. Channel estimation is typically performed by transmitting a pilot signal containing pilot symbols that are known a priori by both the transmitter and receiver. The receiver can then estimate the channel gains as a ratio of the received pilot symbols over the known pilot symbols.
The pilot signal is typically impaired by both noise and interference. These impairments degrade the quality of the channel estimate obtained by the receiver based on the received pilot signal. The noise can come from various sources such as the wireless channel, receiver properties, and so on. Noise impairment can normally be addressed by transmitting the pilot signal in a proper manner and/or for a sufficient period of time such that the receiver can obtain the desired quality for the channel estimate. The interference can result from multiple transmitters transmitting their pilot signals simultaneously. These transmitters may be for different base stations in the system, different antennas of the same base station, and so on. In any case, the pilot signal from each transmitter acts as interference to the pilot signals from other transmitters. This pilot interference degrades the quality of the channel estimate.
Often it is desired to estimate the channel and the level of interference. On the forward link (FL), common pilot symbols are known to have been used. In orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDMA) systems, such common pilot symbols are typically scattered over the entire bandwidth shared by all the users. In a traditional single-antenna transmission, such common pilot symbols may be exploited by all the users for the purpose of FL channel estimation. The bandwidth and channel coherence time values that are typical in cellular applications render common pilot tones particularly useful.
It is easy to show that the relative bandwidth efficiency of the common pilot versus dedicated pilot may be made by a comparison between the total number of degrees of freedom in a broadband channel corresponding to the total shared bandwidth, estimated with the common pilot, and the number of degrees of freedom in a narrow-band sub-channel allocated per user times the number of such narrow-band sub-channels. For bandwidth and channel coherence time values that are typical in cellular applications, this balances in favor of the common pilot. Nevertheless, the dedicated pilot approach has a number of attractive featuresThus, there exists a need to provide a method and apparatus to provide a simplified channel and interference estimation with dedicated pilot tones for OFDMA.